L'as du coeur
by Flojiro
Summary: Une petite plongée dans les méandres de l'esprit torturé d'un kappa, ça vous dit? - POV Gojyo - yaoi implicite


Auteur : Flojirô.

Pour les félicitations, encouragements, critiques constructives ou prosternations rampantes (Appelez-moi Kami-sama, en toute simplicité...), c'est ici qu'on s'adresse : tigresse.perverse@laposte.net 

Pour les plaintes et menaces en tout genre, adressez vous à Kougaiji, c'est le président de mon anti-fan club...

_Kou : Toute participation sera la bienvenu, on refuse personne!!_

Base : Gensomaden Saiyuki... Je vous ai déjà dis que j'aimais cette série?? ^__________________^

_Gojyo : Ha ça, on commence à le savoir... hélas... -_-_

_Kou : Tu veux adhérer..?_

Titre : L'as du cœur. Merci SeaGull-chan!! ^_______________________^

Genre : One-shot. POV Gojyo. Légèrement déprimant par moment... juste c'qui faut! ^^

_Gojyo : Sadique!! __

_Kou *opine du bonnet* _

Couples : Gojyo/Sanzô. Dans ce sens et vous noterez le "/" : c'est du bavage à distance quoi... 

Si vous lisez, pensez à laisser un p'tit commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir... ^^

_Kou : Ça, ça dépend du commentaire... J'ai précisé que l'adhésion était gratuite..? _

Les quelques mots de japonais présents de-ci, de-là dans le texte (je suis pas une experte du tout du tout alors il y a sûrement quelques erreurs, soyez indulgents! ^^;; ) :

Urusai = Ta (vos) gueule(s)!

Baka = crétin, con, imbécile... ces petites gentillesses amicales... 

Teme = connard

Shakujou = l'arme de Gojyo. J'aime cette arme! Elle a la classe!! ^^

Nyoibou = le bâton de combat de Gokû.

Daijobu desu ka? = Ça va? Tu vas bien? ... Ce genre de choses...

Suge! = Abréviation de "sugoi" : Génial! Fantastique! Trop fort! ... Tout ça, tout ça...

Hai = oui

Makai Tenjou = le cri de Sanzô lorsqu'il déclenche son sutra. En français ils ont traduit ça par "Purification céleste de l'ordre maléfique"... serai curieuse de l'entendre débiter ça dans la VF... respire Sanzô, respire... ^^

Harahetta = j'ai faim!! 

Saru = Gokû...heu...pardon, singe. ^^

Minna = vous tous, tout le monde... minna-san = version hakkaienne (marque de politesse en plus, en d'autres termes... ^^)

Korosu = Je vais te (vous) buter! Oui, oui, on sait Sanzô, on sait...

Gomen = pardon

Sayonara = au revoir (mais non je vous prend pas pour des neuneus... mais tant qu'à tout mettre autant vraiment tout mettre... ^^)

Onegai = s'il te (vous) plait. 

Demo = mais

Ero = pervers (du moins c'est ce qu'ils mettent dans les sous titres...) Dans cette série ce terme est indissociable du mot "kappa"... ^^

Nee = ...hum... pas évident à traduire ça... quand il est tout seul c'est un truc du genre : "hé!" ou "hein?"... ça dépend un peu du contexte... – Derrière un autre terme il en appuie la signification... 

Voilà voilà... Bonne lecture!! ^^ 

L'as du cœur.

Mon bras se pose sur une épaule nue, mon corps s'y appuie lascivement tandis que ma voix s'élève, moqueuse, provocatrice.

"Hey, beau blond, arrête de t'énerver c'est mauvais pour ton teint!" 

_...Quand?_

Un mouvement brusque secouant une courte tignasse blonde et je me retrouve sous le feu de deux yeux améthyste irradiant de fureur.

_....Quand le jeu a-t-il cessé d'en être un?_

"Urusai!! Baka kappa!!" 

Une voix rauque retentit alors qu'un ridicule éventail s'abat violemment sur mon crâne.

_...Quand..?_

"Temeeee!! T'as pas bientôt fini avec ton truc de gonzesse, sale moine efféminé?!"

_...Quand ma propre blague s'est-elle retournée contre moi?_

Un silence de mort plane quelques instant dans la pièce... juste avant la détonation. Son regard me fusille, rivalisant avec le colt encore fumant pointé dans ma direction. Mon oreille gauche bourdonne alors qu'une grimace crispée tord mes lèvres. Sans avoir besoin de me retourner je sais qu'un trou parfait orne à présent le mur, juste derrière ma tête.

_...Quand..?_

"Ca va pas non?! Tu vas vraiment finir par me tuer un jour, psychopathe!!"

_...Quand ce sale type arrogant, imbu de lui-même et au caractère de chien..._

Il hausse une épaule tout en rangeant tranquillement son arme, comme si tirer à bout portant sur ses amis – pardon, ses serviteurs... – était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. 

_...est-il devenu le centre de ma vie?_

Il se détourne, dédaigneux.

"Tu l'auras cherché..." 

_...Quand..? Et surtout, comment..?? _

Je sens un sourire idiot étirer mes lèvres tandis qu'il me tourne le dos. Je me donnerai volontiers des baffes...

_...Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver sans même que je m'en rende compte?_

Tout est sombre, tranquille... seuls les légers ronflements du singe s'élèvent derrière moi. Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre ouverte, je regarde la fumée de ma clope dessiner d'étranges arabesques dans l'air nocturne. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Trop de pensées se bousculent dans ma tête... des pensées aux couleurs mêlées d'or pâle et d'améthyste... Je pousse un soupir de frustration alors que ma tête se pose contre l'encadrement de bois, mon regard prenant les étoiles à témoin. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'un truc pareil m'arrive?! Pourquoi lui?? Pourquoi..?

"T'as beau être mignon, j'obéis pas aux mecs!"

Oui, c'est ce jour là - le jour même de notre première rencontre - que le jeu a commencé... 

La drague, c'est mon truc... Les regards de braise, les clins d'œil lourds de sous-entendus, les sourires pervers et les positions suggestives... ouais, j'aime séduire. Que moi, le paria, l'enfant tabou, je fasse défaillir les filles partout où je passe, ça a quelque chose de jouissif... un peu comme une revanche. Enfin, quelqu'en soit la raison, ça fait des années que la drague est devenue mon activité de prédilection... la seule chose mettant un peu de piment dans cette existence déprimante. Alors quand je l'ai vu... ce mélange de pureté et de débauche... de froideur et d'impulsivité... Hey! J'ai pas pu résister!! Son perpétuel air d'arrogance blasée était à lui seul un véritable cri de défi... Et puis... draguer un moine... c'est une opportunité qui ne se présente pas souvent dans une vie, nee? Ca se laisse pas passer une occasion pareille!

Je n'avais encore jamais réellement dragué de mec jusqu'à ce jour là. Pas que ce soit pas mon truc, comme je le clame constamment... non... en fait, ce serait peut-être un peu trop mon truc justement... Ceci dit, en tant que tabou je sais bien trop ce que ça fait d'être considéré comme différent des autres. Et je préfère nettement m'attirer les regards de jalousie des hommes en drainant autour de moi toutes les filles présentes plutôt que le désir de quelques uns et le rejet dégoutté de tous les autres... J'avais presque fini par me convaincre moi-même que j'étais hétéro avant que ces trois emmerdeurs ne débarquent dans ma vie! Tout était si désespérément facile avant cette nuit... 

"T'as beau être mignon..."

Maintenant que j'y repense, c'est vraiment sorti tout seul... J'ai initialisé le programme "plan drague" sans même m'en rendre compte... Il faut dire que je l'ai vraiment trouvé sexy! Au premier regard... mais qui pourrait avoir une autre réaction face à lui? Je défie l'hétéro le plus endurci de résister à sa troublante beauté androgyne! – Enfin, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche pour sortir une insulte... – En tout cas, si j'ai commencé à l'allumer inconsciemment, j'ai rapidement poursuivi en toute connaissance de cause... tout simplement parce que je me suis aperçu que ça le mettait mal à l'aise, que ça l'énervait... Mais... est-ce vraiment uniquement pour l'emmerder que j'ai commencé mon jeu..? Non... si je dois être honnête... il y avait aussi autre chose... 

"...j'obéis pas aux mecs!"

C'était vrai... jusqu'à ce soir-là... jusqu'à ce que je croise pour la première fois son foutu regard améthyste... jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que, quoique ce type là me demande, je finirai toujours par le faire... Et cette étrange certitude m'a bien davantage énervée contre lui que le fait qu'il ne vienne réclamer la vie de celui que je considérais comme ma rédemption... Je crois bien qu'en fait, c'est ce sentiment immédiat d'infériorité qui m'a poussé à continuer dans la voie de la drague outrancière... parce que ça ne lui plaisait pas... parce que ça me donnait l'impression de garder le contrôle... d'avoir un certain pouvoir sur lui... Tout ce que j'ai réussit à faire, en définitive, c'est augmenter encore davantage son emprise sur moi... 

Quand j'y pense... je me suis vraiment fait avoir en beauté! Moine dépravé : 100 – Ero kappa : 0 – Game over...

La nuit avance peu à peu... les étoiles commencent à pâlir... Gokû gémit doucement dans son sommeil. Même à lui, il arrive de faire de mauvais rêves on dirait... 

Je cale une nouvelle clope entre mes lèvres, la dernière... génial! Je froisse dans ma main le paquet vide avant de le laisser tomber par la fenêtre. J'vais être de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, tiens, je connais un saru qui risque de passer une sale journée... Un filet de fumée s'élève dans un nouveau soupir... j'aurai dû sortir me trouver une fille... le temps serait au moins passé plus agréablement qu'en restant planté sur cette putain de fenêtre! Et puis, peu importe ce qui se passe avant, dormir avec quelqu'un m'a toujours permis de goûter un repos complet... c'est même le seul moyen que j'ai jamais trouvé pour éloigner mes cauchemars... serré contre un corps chaud, je peux passer une nuit sans que ma mère ne cherche à me tuer, sans que mon frère ne devienne – par ma faute - un matricide... 

Mes pensées me ramènent de nouveau trois ans en arrière, à l'époque où mes cauchemars étaient revenus en force... Peu après que j'ai recueilli Hakkai, puis qu'il se soit installé chez moi. J'appréciais sa compagnie : être seul, ça a jamais trop été mon truc. Mais je ne pouvais décemment pas me permettre de ramener une fille chaque nuit ou presque, comme j'en avais l'habitude jusqu'à présent. Vu l'étroitesse du studio, ça aurait un peu versé dans l'exhibitionnisme là... Alors je dormais seul dans mon lit, tandis que mon bel émotif malheureux occupait un matelas de fortune, au milieu de la pièce. Peu à peu, les rêves étaient revenus... toutes les nuits, je finissais par me réveiller en sueur, persuadé d'être de nouveau le gamin que sa mère voulait tuer... Jusqu'au jour où je me suis réveillé tout doucement, agréablement blottit contre quelque chose de chaud, de rassurant... Hakkai m'a sourit gentiment, me demandant si j'avais bien dormi, comme si de rien n'était... Depuis cette nuit, nous avons toujours dormi dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Il m'a dit qu'à lui aussi, ça lui faisait du bien... 

Je sens un sourire affectueux étirer mes lèvres à ces souvenirs... sourire qui se tord ironiquement, suivant le cheminement de mes pensées. Ils pensent tous que nous sommes ensembles... même Gokû se pose des questions je crois bien. Pourtant... Ho, bien sûr, je ne dis pas que Hakkai et moi ne nous sommes pas parfois réconfortés... différemment... Mais il n'y a rien de plus... ou rien de moins... Nous nous ressemblons. Lui et moi ne sommes capable de ne voir que le sang dans la couleur rouge... Avec lui, j'ai l'impression d'avoir retrouvé un frère. Ouais... un frère... Un petit rire de dérision me secoue doucement : tabou, homosexuel, incestueux... décidément, je cumule...

La porte grince doucement, attirant mon attention sur elle. Tiens, quand on parle du loup... Hakkai pénètre silencieusement dans la pièce encore sombre. Un sourire affectueux éclaire son visage lorsque son regard se pose sur la forme endormie de Gokû. Etrange comme ce gamin a le don de faire ressortir nos instincts protecteurs malgré la force purement monstrueuse qui se cache en lui... Il relève la tête et son incroyable regard vert croise le mien. Un sourcil brun se hausse légèrement, empreint d'une interrogation discrète à laquelle je ne réponds que d'un sourire de biais, assorti d'un haussement d'épaule fataliste. Il pousse l'un de ses soupirs résignés copyrightés avant de s'avancer vers le lit sur lequel le saru dort encore comme un bienheureux. 

Je me détourne de nouveau, reportant mon regard vers l'extérieur. Le soleil est totalement levé à présent, ses reflets sanglants se sont estompés pour laisser place à une lumière dorée, pâle, un peu fragile... Une voix endormie résonne derrière moi - "Harahetta..." – m'arrachant à ses pensées ringardes, et la riposte fuse sans même que j'y réfléchisse – certains automatismes commencent à devenir inquiétants... 

"Tu penses vraiment qu'à la bouffe, estomac de singe sur pattes!"

Je descend de mon perchoir et étire avec un grognement mes muscles ankylosés – m'apprendra à passer des heures dans une position aussi inconfortable! Je me dirige vers la porte, ébouriffant au passage une tignasse châtain n'ayant pas vraiment besoin de ça avant de poser un bras enveloppant sur de minces épaules, adressant un clin d'œil à un regard émeraude à dix centimètres du mien.

"Alors, sensei, c'est l'heure du p'tit déj' avant l'excursion?"

Un petit rire, une vague protestation à demi étouffée par un bâillement, "Arrête de me traiter de singe, ero kappa..."... Une nouvelle journée qui commence... 

Et, comme de bien entendu, un nouveau combat... ça commencerait presque à devenir lassant... Encore qu'on ne se soit pas moqué de nous aujourd'hui : il sont une bonne centaine, et nettement au dessus des petites frappes habituelles! Bien entraînés, synchronisés dans leurs attaques, étonnamment disciplinés... hey, ce combat en deviendrait presque intéressant! Woups! Ma lame découpe en un clin d'œil l'enfoiré qui vient de manquer m'éborgner avec son numéro de lanceur de couteau au rabais. Hum... plus qu'intéressant... La chaîne du Shakujou danse tout autour de moi à un rythme sauvage mais la sensation familière de corps tranchés par le croissant de métal se laisse désirer. Ils évitent mes coups bien plus facilement que d'habitude... K'so! Trop intéressant..?

Je me demande comment s'en sortent les autres? Et devinez vers qui se porte tout naturellement mon regard inquiet..? Flingue de gonzesse, regard glacial et caractère de merde... vous brûlez, là! Il est comme moi, entouré d'une meute de youkai – apparemment, ils jouent la carte de l'isolement aujourd'hui... – et il tire dans le tas, comme d'habitude... Quand je pense qu'il ose me traiter de bourrin! Je m'apprête à me concentrer de nouveau sur mon propre combat - il a l'air de gérer parfaitement la situation... et puis pourquoi je devrais m'inquiéter pour lui, hein?! – lorsqu'un mouvement attire soudain mon attention derrière...

"Sanzô!! Attention!!"   

Il réagit rapidement, abat un dernier youkai, devant lui, avant de se retourner, de pointer son flingue vers le haut, vers l'ennemi qui bondit dans sa direction, sabre de combat prêt à trancher. Froidement, il appuie sur la détente... et le colt émet en retour le bruit caractéristique d'un barillet vide...

_Sanzô..._

Une peur glacée m'étreint le cœur alors que je distingue à peine les youkai qui tombent sous mes coups comme je cherche à me rapprocher de lui... Tellement vain... illusoire... j'arriverai trop tard... La lame tâchée de sang s'abat violemment... trop tard...

"San..."

"SANZOOOO!!!"

Mon propre cri est couvert par un hurlement quasi animal alors que le Nyoibo intercepte in extremis l'arc meurtrier du sabre, juste avant de littéralement pulvériser le possesseur de ce dernier. Je pousse un long soupir tremblant alors que la peur reflue peu à peu. Mais mon soulagement à une étrange saveur amère... J'aurais dû le savoir pourtant... Savoir que Gokû ne laisserait jamais personne toucher à Sanzô... Savoir qu'il serait capable de le protéger, lui... Une douleur fulgurante, dans mon crâne, me ramène brutalement à des considérations plus urgentes et je balance ma lame au petit bonheur, à demi assommé par le coup et complètement aveuglé par mon bandana qui vient de me tomber sur le nez. Je me débarrasse de cette gêne d'un mouvement de main rageur avant de tenter de reprendre pied face à mes adversaires. Il ne manquerait plus que j'ai besoin, moi, d'être secouru! 

Le Shakujou frappe, encore et encore, rapide, meurtrier, porteur de toute la frustration que j'éprouve à n'avoir rien pu faire pour Sanzô. L'équilibre des forces se rétablit, commence même doucement à pencher de mon côté comme le nombre de mes adversaires diminue. Un sourire sauvage tord mes lèvres alors qu'un nouveau cadavre tombe à mes pieds. Sourire qui disparaît aussitôt, tandis que je m'aperçois que mes ennemis sont en train de... s'enfuir..?! C'est pas naturel, ça, j'avais pas l'avantage à ce point... Je jette un coup d'œil à l'entour. Les trois autres ont l'air aussi perplexes que moi, eux aussi laissés en plan par leurs adversaires. Huuuu... C'est pas bon ça, pas bon du tout... Instinctivement, nous nous rapprochons les uns des autres, tendus, essayant de deviner d'où viendra l'attaque qui se prépare manifestement... Et nous tombe soudain dessus en l'espèce d'une avalanche de pierres dévalant soudain de la falaise sous laquelle nous sommes bêtement restés plantés. Hum... alors c'était ça..? Les combattants youkai avaient pour mission de nous acculer à la falaise pour permettre à leurs copains planqués en haut de nous ensevelir sous un éboulement... Pas très original comme plan... Mais drôlement bien mené en tout cas..! Je lève mes bras au-dessus de ma tête en un réflexe protecteur – et totalement idiot... – et m'aperçois au même moment qu'un halo émeraude vient de nous envelopper.

"Bien joué Hakkai!!" s'exclame le saru alors que les premières pierres viennent se désintégrer quelques centimètres au dessus de nos têtes.

Le champs de protection d'Hakkai, bien sûr... L'habituel et ultime recours des situations désespérées! Je me reproche immédiatement le sarcasme à demi couvert de cette pensée. Combien de fois serions-nous mort sans les talents psychiques du beau brun, nee? Je le regarde froncer légèrement les sourcils sous la concentration alors que les blocs continuent de s'écraser autour de nous. Il est fort... vraiment fort! Tout comme Gokû. Ils sont des youkai... des youkai à part entière! Je ne suis rien face à eux... rien... ils sont bien plus fort que moi, alors même qu'ils portent des contrôleurs... Sans eux... J'ai déjà eu quelques aperçus mémorables de la puissance libérée de Saiten Taisei Son Gokû... une force, un pouvoir sauvage dépassant l'imagination... Quant à Hakkai... Un humain capable de tuer mille youkai à l'arme blanche... Je ne veux même pas savoir quelle peut être sa puissance en tant que youkai lui-même! Youkai... Ironique, non? En être devenu un est l'un des plus grands regrets de sa vie... Ca a toujours été mon plus grand rêve... Etre un youkai... 

"Sanzô-ikkou!! Vous êtes peut-être forts, mais nous ne vous laisserons pas vous en tirer aussi facilement!!"

Le cri d'attaque - relayé par de multiples gorges - suivant cette déclaration belliqueuse me sort de mes ruminations juste à temps pour m'apercevoir que l'aura émeraude ne flotte plus autour de nous et qu'une bonne cinquantaine d'ennemis nous fonce droit dessus, armes dressées. Je hausse un sourcil désabusé :

"Franchement, c'que certains fans déchaînés feraient pas pour obtenir un autographe..." 

"Ils vont être servis au-delà de leurs rêves..." rétorque Sanzô en pointant son flingue, "Tatoué à même la peau... Et indélébile."

"Tant de générosité, Sanzô-sama! Ils vont en mourir de plaisir..." 

Je m'incline moqueusement devant le moine... et me raccroche désespérément à mon arme, heureusement plantée fermement au sol, alors que le monde devient noir une fraction de seconde et qu'une douleur fulgurante me traverse la tête. K'soooo! J'avais oublié cette foutue blessure! 

"Gojyo!! Daijoubu desu ka?" 

Je me redresse, piqué au vif par le ton inquiet d'Hakkai. Est-ce que je dois toujours n'être qu'un fardeau..?! 

"Hai!" 

Ma réponse est sans doute plus sèche qu'elle ne le devrait, mais cette idée me fait plus mal, bien plus mal que ma blessure... Ne me demandez pas comment, mais je sens soudain le regard améthyste peser sur moi... le temps que je me tourne et les paupières se sont closes sous les sourcils clairs dangereusement froncés.

"Tout ça commence à faire vraiment trop chier..."   

Toujours aussi poète, notre Sanzô... Il joint les mains et commence à débiter son charabia bouddhique alors que les youkai ne sont plus qu'à quelques mètres de nous et que Hakkai commence déjà à leur balancer des jets d'aura. 

"Makai tenjou!"  

Répondant à l'appel de son maître, le sutra déploie ses tentacules mouvants, chacun d'entre eux s'élançant sur un youkai, le réduisant en cendres avant même qu'il ne puisse pousser un cri. Et lui est au centre de cette puissance destructrice, bras tendus pour la diriger, ses yeux améthyste brûlant d'un feu intérieur pour le moins inhabituel.

_Suge__!  _

Lui aussi est fort... tellement fort... Il fait noir soudain. Mes yeux se sont fermés sans même que je m'en rende compte... ma prise sur le Shakujou se relâche et ce dernier heurte le sol avec un bruit mat. Une main ferme m'attrape l'épaule, m'empêchant de rejoindre mon arme, me maintenant plus ou moins sur mes pieds. 

_Hakkai... _

Je perçois vaguement les cris de combat du singe, mêlés de-ci de-là à des détonations sourdes. Le sutra n'a pas complètement achevé le boulot apparemment... Je sens une main douce m'effleurer le crâne, cherchant la plaie à tâtons. De l'inconvénient des blessures à la tête sur chevelure écarlate... Je me laisse faire, inerte, incapable du moindre geste. Je n'ai plus mal... en fait, je ne sens plus rien... c'est mauvais signe, non? J'entend toujours par contre... les bruits de combats n'ont pas cessé. La force d'Hakkai doit leur manquer... mais il perd son temps à s'occuper de moi au lieu d'aller les aider. Pourquoi..? Pourquoi je dois toujours être un poids pour eux?! Je n'ai su être que cela pour Hakkai lorsque ce cinglé de Chin Yiso s'en est pris à moi... une gène, une inquiétude, lui qui n'avait vraiment pas besoin de ça! Je n'ai rien pu faire, dans le désert, lorsque ce youkai-scorpion a blessé Sanzô, lorsque la puissance de Gokû s'est déchaînée... non, rien... Un boulet... Je ne serai jamais autre chose pour eux...

Je sens une douceur bienfaisante irradier de la main posée sur le côté de ma tête. La brume se retire de mon cerveau et je perçois un instant la douleur avant qu'elle ne s'estompe définitivement. La guérison... autre facette du pouvoir démesuré d'Hakkai... Je me campe sur mes jambes à nouveau solides et arrache sèchement mon bras de son étreinte.

"Gojyo..?" 

Son ton est étonné, un peu inquiet... Je ne me donne pas la peine de répondre et pose mon regard sur le champ de bataille. Gokû en finit avec les derniers youkai alors que Sanzô le regarde faire, son flingue encore fumant pendant négligemment au bout de son bras. Je n'aurai jamais leur force... Je suis... inutile! Demi... que ce soit demi-youkai ou demi-humain, ce ne sera jamais suffisant... Je... je ne suis rien face à eux... rien...

"Nee, Sanzô!! Harahetta!!" 

Ho, parfait... Mon habituel sourire railleur se plaque sur mon visage.

"Tu peux pas penser à autre chose, ne serait-ce que cinq secondes, baka saru?!"

Je colle une beigne sur le crâne châtain et évite en retour le poing du gamin... Hé, j'ai une utilité finalement, nee? Tentative pitoyable d'auto-dérision... l'ironie en est bien trop couverte d'amertume... C'est ça, hein? Voilà tout ce à quoi je suis bon... occuper le singe...    

Nous nous trouvons de nouveau dans une auberge. La nuit tombe doucement à l'extérieur tandis que l'habituel lutte pour la domination des plats fait rage entre Gokû et moi... sans oublier ce foutu profiteur de ventre ailé qui surveille sournoisement nos moindres faits et gestes, prêt à fondre sur nos assiettes au moindre signe de défaillance de l'un d'entre nous! Bref, tout est comme d'habitude et, vu la veine commençant à dangereusement battre à la tempe du blondinet, les habituels coups de feu sonnant la fin du repas ne vont pas tarder à retentir. Mais je sais... je sais que Hakkai a compris... compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pas étonnant... Il est toujours si réceptif aux émotions des autres. Et puis il me connaît bien... Une détonation soudaine. Une balle qui siffle entre le saru et moi, nous faisant bondir chacun de notre côté. Ça y est... la résistance a sauté... 

"Urusai, baka nee!!"

Je me force à froncer les sourcils, à prendre un air révolté tandis que je plante mon regard dans le sien... que je cherche à graver dans ma mémoire ces traits que je connais déjà par cœur...

"Maa maa... du calme, minna-san..." la voix apaisante d'Hakkai, son habituel sourire conciliant alors qu'il repousse sa chaise et se lève lentement, "Hé bien, la journée a été fatigante, je pense qu'il est grand temps d'aller se reposer. Tu viens Gojyo..?"

Bien essayé...

"Pas moyen!" froid, sans réplique... "Le saru partage la chambre du kappa, chuis pas d'humeur là!!" 

Sanzô-sama a parlé! Et le regard émeraude qui se pose sur lui, teinté de reproche informulé, ne lui fait évidemment ni chaud ni froid. Il s'allume une clope de son perpétuel air blasé et je sens presque le soupir intérieur d'Hakkai alors que ses yeux se déplacent sur moi, s'emplissant pour le coup d'inquiétude. Je sais bien qu'il aurait préféré rester avec moi ce soir... qu'il aurait voulu savoir ce qui clochait, essayer de me réconforter, de me rassurer... Je lui adresse un sourire et un clin d'œil presque convaincants et je lis le soulagement dans le petit sourire qu'il me retourne. Je préfère ça, au fond... je ne veux pas de réconfort, pas de consolation... Cette nuit, sa présence aurait été une gène, m'obligeant à reporter ce que j'ai décidé de faire... ce que j'aurai déjà dû faire depuis longtemps...

"Allez, amène toi, saru! Mieux vaut pas traîner dans le coin : Sanzô-chan a ses vapeurs..."

J'entraîne le gamin vers les escaliers sous un déluge de balles et d'insultes mêlées... et sous les regards ahuris de tous les autres clients. Faut dire, des énergumènes comme nous, z'ont pas dû en voir passer souvent dans ce bled. Sans parler de la façon d'agir assez peut de rigueur de notre cher moine... 

"Korosu, baka kappa!!" 

Hum... qu'est-ce que je disais? Ainsi ce sont les dernières paroles que je recevrais de toi, Sanzô..? Un sourire ironique étire mes lèvres. Après tout, ce sont celles qui te caractérisent le mieux... Sans me retourner, je lève mon bras, majeur dressé. Un adieu comme un autre... 

Ca fait une heure que je patiente, fumant clope sur clope, attendant d'être certain que le singe est profondément endormi. Je suis pas à quelques minutes près et je me vois mal lui expliquer ce que je fous à la fenêtre, mon sac sur le dos... Je m'approche doucement de lui, passe une main inhabituellement douce sur ses cheveux en bataille. C'est difficile à avouer, mais son enthousiasme va me manquer... Un murmure quitte mes lèvres.

"Tu veilleras sur lui, nee?"

Il pousse un petit soupir, cale un peu plus sa tête contre son oreiller. Comme si c'était la peine de demander... Gokû veillera toujours sur Sanzô... Je me dirige vers la fenêtre à pas lent, après un dernier regard à son air de gamin innocent. Je l'envie, vraiment... Je m'assois sur l'appui de bois et balance un moment mes jambes dans le vide. Nous ne sommes qu'au premier, un saut facile, mais je répugne à l'effectuer... quelques mètres qui mettront fin à tellement de choses... Je me retourne encore une fois, fixant le mur comme si je pouvais voir à travers lui et mes lèvres bougent de nouveau.

"Gomen nee, Hakkai. Ce n'est pas ta faute..."

Je sais bien qu'il va s'en vouloir. Ce baka s'en veut toujours... J'aurai voulu pouvoir lui dire au revoir, lui expliquer... mais il aurait chercher à me retenir... aurait sans doute réussi... et je ne veux pas... je ne peux pas rester!

"Gomen."

Cette fois ça y est. Mes pieds heurtent le sol, me genoux se plient, ma main effleure l'herbe humide. Je me redresse, jette un regard à la bâtisse plongée dans l'ombre.

"Sayonara, guys..."

_Sayonara__ Sanzô..._

Je n'arrive même pas à le dire à voix haute... C'est vraiment pathétique! Pourquoi faut toujours que je cherche la complication? Pourquoi je ne peux pas me contenter de l'affection tranquille d'Hakkai? Pourquoi toujours vouloir un amour que je sais ne jamais pouvoir obtenir..? 

Je suis arrivé à la lisière des arbres maintenant et je suis à nouveau immobile. Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi dur... C'est vrai que j'y ai cru... l'espace de quelques années, j'ai cru avoir trouvé... quoi au juste..? Une famille? Mouais... drôle de famille... En tout cas, des gens qui m'acceptaient tel que j'étais... pour ce que j'étais... Mais à quoi rime d'être accepté, si l'on ne s'accepte pas soi-même? Hu... ça vire pitoyable là! En tout cas je peux toujours me lancer comme psy, j'ai de l'avenir... 

Je plonge les mains dans mes poches, redresse les épaules, tente de prendre mon habituelle allure nonchalante qui fait se retourner les filles en gloussant sur mon passage... Je crois que j'y arrive pas trop mal, là, même si ma gorge est étrangement serrée. Merci... Merci de m'avoir accepté, de m'avoir offert votre affection. Je n'oublierai pas... je veux juste... je ne veux plus vous gêner... te gêner... Mais je ne vous oublierai pas... jamais. Merci...

"Thank you..."

"Ho, mais de rien..." 

Une voix cynique, froidement moqueuse... Je me retourne d'un bond, les yeux écarquillés. Il est debout, juste à la limite de l'obscurité de la forêt. Je distingue un instant son visage à la flamme tremblotante de son briquet comme il s'allume tranquillement une clope. Mais qu'est-ce que..? Bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là?!

"San...zô..?"

K'so! Je dois vraiment avoir l'air du dernier des abrutis à bafouiller comme ça, mais j'ai encore du mal à ramasser ma mâchoire, là... Il est vraiment la dernière personne que je m'attendais à trouver... et la dernière que j'avais envie d'affronter...

_Sanzô... Pourquoi..? Ca rend les choses encore plus difficiles! Tu ne pourrais pas... tout simplement ne jamais t'être trouvé là? Disparaître... comme un rêve? Une illusion?_

Mais l'extrémité de sa cigarette rougeoie toujours devant moi... quoi qu'il fasse ici, ce n'est pas une hallucination...

_Laisse moi partir Sanzô... Onegai..._

Je sers les poings au fond de mes poches, m'enfonce les ongles dans la peau... Pourquoi... pourquoi faut-il que ça fasse aussi mal?!

"Tu comptais aller loin comme ça?"

Plus qu'une question... une... accusation..? Le sang commence à perler sous mes ongles. Je devine plus que je ne distingue son air impassible, rigide. Je commence à trembler... de colère? De détresse? Je ne sais même plus ce que je ressens et les mots sortent de ma gorge sans que j'ai voulu les prononcer...

"Et merde, Sanzô! Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire?! Je croyais qu'on étaient libres, nee? Qu'on s'était prêté aucun serment?! Alors en quoi ça te regarde où je veux aller?!" 

J'ai presque hurlé cette dernière phrase, la lui jetant au visage comme un défi... mais il se contente de me regarder, toujours appuyé à son arbre, sans un mot... Je dois avoir les paumes à vif maintenant, mes mains me font un mal de chien. Mais c'est rien comparé à la douleur qui m'enserre la poitrine, j'en ai presque du mal à respirer. Pourquoi..? Pourquoi rend il les choses aussi douloureuses?! Je vois l'étincelle rougeâtre se déplacer lentement comme il porte la cigarette à ses lèvres, son rougeoiement s'intensifier tandis qu'il en tire une longue bouffée... Et, étrangement, toute ma tension retombe d'un coup. Je ne ressens plus ni colère, ni peine, ni douleur... plus rien... Je baisse la tête.

"Onegai, Sanzô..." ma voix est basse, résignée, "A quoi ça servirait que je reste? Je suis inutile, non?! Je ne fais que vous gêner, tu le sais bien! Je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi tu m'as pas jeté plus tôt. Je... j'en ai marre d'être un boulet! Ma force ne sera jamais suffisante pour vous être utile alors... alors à quoi bon rester? Vous vous en tirerez mieux sans moi..."

Je perçois clairement le bruit familier de l'enclenchement du chien. Sans que ça ne déclenche chez moi la moindre réaction. S'il ne me ratait pas, cette fois, ce serait peut-être pas plus mal... Nee, Sanzô, si tu me tuais pour de bon, au moins les choses seraient plus simples...

"Ne m'oblige pas à le dire, baka!"

Huuu?! Je reste un peu con, là... l'obliger à dire quoi..? Je relève un peu la tête et hausse un sourcil perplexe, cette phrase a eu le don de me faire sortir de mon apathie en tout cas... Il doit avoir deviner ma grimace malgré l'obscurité parce qu'il poursuit, d'une voix basse, lentement, comme s'il répugnait à parler.

"Ne m'oblige pas à dire que... je veux que tu restes..."

Là, pour le coup, je reste très très con! Il ne vient pas de dire ce que je pense qu'il vient de dire?! Je le regarde avec des yeux de merlan frit, ça doit pas être triste à voir... heureusement qu'il fait nuit! Je l'entends nettement pousser un énorme soupir las avant de voir le rougeoiement de sa clope chuter doucement puis disparaître, probablement écrasé par la pointe de sa sandale. Je distingue vaguement son ombre se détacher de l'arbre sur lequel il s'appuyait, se diriger lentement vers moi, arriver à ma hauteur sans que j'ai fait le moindre geste, toujours aussi paumé... et je reçois soudain un magistral coup de baffeur, assortit d'un "Baka nee!!" retentissant. 

"Demo, Sanzô..."

Je me frotte le crâne en le regardant ranger son éventail tout en me dépassant d'un air de souverain mépris. Je dois pulvériser tous les records d'air con, là, pas de doute! Il s'arrête soudain et se tourne vers moi, bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Tu es utile!" martèle t'il en plantant son incroyable regard dans le mien, "Comment je m'entraînerai à baffer plus haut que moi si t'étais plus là?!"

Je sens un sourire titiller mes lèvres tandis qu'il se retourne de nouveau, se dirigeant vers l'auberge sans plus un regard pour moi. J'ai sans doute rêvé... il fait noir après tout... mais il m'a semblé... que le sourire qu'il m'a adressé à ses mots n'avait rien de moqueur... presque... affectueux..? Ouais, j'ai rêvé! Mais qu'importe, après tout, nee? Je me mets à courir pour revenir à sa hauteur.

"Hé, attend un peu sale moine dépravé!! T'es en train de me dire que ma seule utilité est de jouer les punching-balls?! Teme!!"

Une détonation retentit, une balle frôle mon oreille, une voix rauque s'élève.

"Urusai, baka kappa!! Tu veux réveiller tout l'hôtel?!"

"De quoi?! Tu t'amuses à tirer avec ton flingue de tarlouze en pleine nuit et c'est moi qui suis bruyant?!"

Comme d'habitude... et pourtant... quelque chose a changé. Ho, pas grand-chose mais... Il vient de me demander de rester... Pas de me l'ordonner, pour le bien de la mission ou quoi que ce soit... Non, juste... pour lui... 

_"Ne m'oblige pas à dire que... je veux que tu restes..."_

Je n'imaginais pas avoir la capacité de t'obliger à quoi que ce soit, Sanzô... Surtout pas à ce genre d'aveu! Mais tu viens de reconnaître que j'avais une certaine importance à tes yeux... Tu viens de me refermer ma dernière porte de sorti... J'espère pour toi que tu en mesures toutes les conséquences... Je sens mon sourire pervers des grands jours se dessiner sur mon visage. Très bien, c'est toi qui l'as voulu... Que la partie reprenne!! Je le rattrape de nouveau alors qu'il s'apprête à pénétrer dans l'auberge. Je glisse mon bras autour de sa poitrine, me colle contre son dos avant de lui murmurer langoureusement :

"Nee, Sanzô-chan, j'ai du mal à dormir tout seul..."

Il se raidit brusquement avant de se retourner d'un bloc... Outch!! Ça c'est un coup de baffeur qui restera dans les annales! Sans compter que je me le suis bien pris en pleine face là...

"KOROSU BAKA ERO KAPPA!!!"

Comme ça au moins si on n'était pas encore sûr d'avoir réveillé tout le patelin... Je le regarde traverser la pièce sombre à grands pas rageurs, mon sourire pervers ayant cédé le pas à une expression à mi-chemin entre affection et raillerie.

_Comment..?_

Ouais, comment peut-on aimer un type pareil..?  

Fin.

Alors?? Ca vous a plu??? ^^

_Gojyo : Nan!! _ Je passe pour un crétin de première là!! _ Et un crétin complexé en plus!! _ Et amoureux du moine dépravé!!! _ Je crois que je touche le fond là!!!! -_-_

_Sanzô : Ca veut dire quoi ça..?? *veine pulsant à la tempe*_

_Gokû : Ha, toi non plus t'as pas compris Sanzô?! *regard innocent*_

_Hakkai : Gojyo, explique à Gokû... ^_^_

_Gojyo : Y'a rien à expliquer à part que cette autrice est une tordue!!!! _ ... Hu..? C'est quoi ce truc..?_

_Kou : Un badge de membre de l'anti-fan club..._

_Gojyo : Ha... Ah, ouais, il est pas mal..._

_Sanzô : J'aime bien le sang qui gicle..._

_Gojyo : Ouais, pis la hache entre les omoplates c'est très imagé aussi..._

Pourquoi tant de haine??? *grands zyeux zinnocents d'ange martyrisé*

*Convergence de regards blasés*

Bon, bon, d'accord, c'était pas crédible... ^_^;;;

Enfin, bref, je vous laisse reviewez en paix (Si! Faut reviewer!!) : il est tard et j'ai une révolte de bishou à mater là... 


End file.
